Regrets For The Future
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: Pikachu Is Lost In Time...Celebi's Trial Is Soon To Come...Love Is Becoming A Problem...And The World Is At Stake! HIATUS
1. New Feeling?

Regrets for the future.

Authors Notes:

That's Right! I'm Back! Regrets For The Future Is Here!

I Hope All Regrets In Time Fans Will Enjoy The Sequal!

Disclaimer: I Only Own Regrets In Time And Regrets For The Future Plots And Character Personalites And Designs, Not Pokemon OR The Characters Themselves.

* * *

><p>The land of Pokemon is changing...The beasts, monsters. Are now walking among humans, acting as if they were one of them. They changed...The world changed...The powers that these inhuman creaters control could destroy the world and take everything with it...<p>

Part 1

The island that held a very decorated old fashioned castle floated out towards the sea slowly. This castle was created by the great god, Arceus, to hold a home for the once-was-legendary-Pokemon.

A raging storm was occuring outside the castle, thunder, rain, wind and even ice swirled around the castle. Breaking the widows and causing parts of stones that held the castle together, to break and fall.

"Why must this happen?" A female voice sounded from inside the breaking castle.

Inside the castle there stood five figures. Three stood to one side of the castle, where a window just broke behind them, while the other two figures stood the oppisite side of the room.

"This is murder!" The female voice sounded again.

She moved closer toward the two figures that stood in her way, but one of the figures behind her stopped her.

"Articuno, sister, just leave it be"

The female, Articuno, turned gracefully on her heel to look back at the figure who spoke. She had long light blue hair that sparkled like ice. Her eyes were bright crimson, and they glinted everytime she blinked. She wore a dark blue top that revealed her stomach and had see-through light blue sleeves that went over her hands. She had sky blue leather trousers and knee high black boots.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke .

"I may be your sister, Moltres. But you will not tell me what to do" She said baring her teeth and turning once more. "Well then. I'll be leaving to ask Arceus to call the whole thing off!"

Articuno walked faster towards the two figures who were guarding the door. One of the figures diden't hesitate to take a stand.

"Storming into Arceus' throne room and rambling on about stopping his decisions is an utter waste of time!" The figure spat. "And anyway, someone like _you _won't get his attention no matter what you did!"

Articuno flicked her hair from her face and sighed "Darling, you really diden't wanna say that"

She lifted her hand to her face and blew a kiss to the figure. Her breathe shined outward and slowly turned the figure to ice. Articuno then turned to face the other figure that stood in her way, who stepped back a few steps before leaving the room in a rush.

"You could have asked nicely. Or asked me or Zapdos to do it. I'm sure they would eventually have let you inside" The figure named Moltres said sarcastically and moved closer to his sister.

The other figure, Zapdos, stretched his arms out and sighed.

"You should release him, Articuno" He spoke.

Articuno walked up to the frozen figure and touched the side of his face with her palm. The ice slowly broke from the figure and fell to the floor shattering as they made contact with the ground until the figure was completly free of ice.

He fell to the floor breathing heavily while rubbing his hand over his throat feircely.

"Never touch me again" He gasped through choked breathes.

Articuno rolled her eyes at him and walked on through the door she was attempting to get to. Before she stepped out of the room completely she looked back and said. "Never say anything bad to a girl, Darkrai. Something is always bound to go wrong" And with those final words she walked off through the hallway, making the walls cold as she passed them...

* * *

><p>Articuno walked outside the castle and sat in the damp cold grass near the edge of the island. She wasen't totally sure if asking Arceus to stop Celebi's trial was the right thing to do.<p>

_He did betray us. _Her mind thought.

"No!" She yelled aloud to her own head. "There has to be a better way. He just fell in love with someone, it's only normal!" She looked out toward's the black inky sea.

With a sigh she fell back onto the ground to look up at the stars, she was suprised that the storm let anything shine from above.

"Counting stars are we?"

Articuno's eyes darted over her head to where the voice emerged from. With no luck seeing who it was she turned over onto her stomach and held herself up with her arms, she eased a bit once she saw who it was, but diden't let her gaurd down completely.

"I'm not in the mood, Regigigas" Articuno sighed. "And you should be guarding the castle anway"

Regegigas was standing over Articuno, he had blonde shoulder length hair with parts of grass sticking out over his ears. He had ear rings that represented the three golems, red for Regirock, blue for Regice and silver for Registeel, lined up on each ear. His eyes were a deep brown colour. He wore a white sleeved jacket with black strips, he diden't have the buttons on the jacket done up all the way, so the top of his chest showed quite a bit. He had dirty white trousers and green boot-like shoes with strands of grass hanging out the sides.

"Well you definatly don't have to tell me what mood your in, it's written all over your face very clearly" He walked closer to her. "And we take shifts guarding, this is my free time and your in my free-time-spot.

Articuno sat up and walked closer to the edge away from Regegigas. She was so close to the edge that the waves of the angry sea splashed at the toe of her shoe, but as soon as the ocean made contact with the leather, it froze and shattered as it fell into the ocean only to rise once again.

Regegigas sat and watched her as she looked at the dark horizon.

"I don't like what Arceus' plans are as much as you do" He said to her back, even though he got no reply he continued. "But we can not question what he stands for. He is _our God._"

The final words burned through Articuno, which made her turn back to look at him. Her red eyes seemed like the only light apart from the full moon that hung low in the night sky.

Regigigas felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her gaze. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him and what it made him feel.

Articuno began walking toward's him, while he questioned himself.

_Why do I feel this?_

_What is this?_

_It dosen't make sense. I talk to her all the time._

_Perhaps it may be because we are alone?_

_I can't let my heart get the best of me!_

She continued walking towards him until she stood by him. There was a long silence between them, not even the sounds of the waves and the crashing of thunder seemed to matter to the two.

After a while, Articuno opened her mouth to say something but instead of saying anything she shook her head and walked away back into the castle.

leaving Regigigas on his own to question this new feeling.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes (Again)<p>

Taa-Duh.

Well What Do You Think?

'Cause I Smell Love On The Horizon...


	2. Are You Coming?

Author's Notes

Next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own PKMN. But i do own the plot and story of Regrets In Time and Regrets For The Future, I also own the gijinka designs and ideas.

* * *

><p>Regrets for the future.<p>

Part 2.

_Gardevoir_

Infernape helped Gardevoir stand, she stood on her legs shaking at first but after a few steps forward she calmed her shock. She held Pichu tightly and looked around the cafe.

There was a crack in the floor where Celebi had appeared to take Pikachu away. He had succeded in doing so.

Gardevoir hung her head in shame.

_I should have attacked him. Instead I let him attack me._

Infernape walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle squeze before he said. "This isn't the end. We can still help her return." Then he placed a kiss on her forehead.

At that moment someone came running inside the cafe.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Where did you go!" The girl who came in was slightly floating, she looked around with wide blue eyes. Her hair was light pink she wore it in two ponytails and they linked into one at the end. She also had a cloak on which covered most of her body, but part of her knees showed and she wore pink boots.

"Pikachu!" She called once more.

Gardevoir's head turned to look over her shoulder to see the girl, and with no hesitation she walked up to her.

"Excuse me. But are you a friend of Pikachu's?" Gardevoir asked the girl.

The girl looked Gardevoir up and down before replying with a small nod.

Gardevoir sighed. "Whats your name? If you don't mind me asking"

The girl glared at her slightly before saying. "Mew. Who are you? And wheres Pikachu?"

Gardevoir's voice went flat. "A legendary? Why is someone like you here? Strolling around Pallet town?"

Mew flew slightly closer to Gardevoir. "Don't answer my question with another question."

Infernape stood inbetween the two as the conversation got intense. He stood staring at Mew with a burning gaze that made Mew back away slowly.

Gardevoir smiled at Infernape as her mind said. _My hero._

Mew snorted at the two and flew to the crack in the floor. She landed properly and kneeled down to look at the crack running her hand over the broken wood floor.

"Where's Pikachu?" Mew asked bluntly.

Gardevoir looked at her then the crack in the floor before replying. "She has been taken"

Mew didn't look over her shoulder at the response, there was a quick silence before Mew said. "By Celebi"

She didn't say it as a question but Gardevoir still answered. "Yes. But don't worry to much, he has his reasons for taking your friend, so he won't harm her mentally"

Mew floated into the air once more, she made her way back to face Gardevoir, but before Mew could say anything another figure came into the cafe.

"PIKACHU!" The figure screamed with complete ease as if she had done it all her life.

"Jigglypuff, I have some bad news for you" Mew said floating over to the figure.

The figure, Jigglypuff, gasped in complete shook. "Oh my god. Hang on let me sit down"

Jigglypuff sat down on the nearest chair and held her hand closely to her chest. Mew looked at Jigglypuff with confusion, _I haven't even told her yet._ Her mind thought.

Jigglypuff raised her hand towards Mew before she could say a word, Jigglypuff spoke so quietly Mew had to bend closer to hear. "Don't tell me" Jigglypuff said slowly, she took a breathe in before saying. "There's no more strawberry stuffed deserts are there?"

Mew's jaw flung open and her eyes rolled backwards before she fell to the ground, she stiffly replied to Jigglypuff's 'guess' at what happened. "No you idiot, Pikachu has been taken"

Jigglypuff shreiked so loud everyone from 100 miles could hear her. "WHAAAAAAAAT? SHE JUST GOT BACK! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOO UNFAIR!" She clung tightly to her chair and the cafe's floors began to look like a river from Jigglypuff's tears.

Gardevoir and Infernape shared a glance that read total confusion, and without a word to Mew or Jigglypuff they both walked out of the cafe and towards a Jeep/truck car.

"Wait!"

Gardevoir turned around to see Mew coming towards them floating fast.

"Please let me come with you! I have to make sure that Pikachu is alright" She pleaded.

Gardevoir sighed before replying. "OK, you can come, I would also like your friend coming aswell. If other Pokemon come looking to make sure Pikachu was taken care of they'll surely look for Pikachu's friends for answers. And I also know where to keep her safe"

Mew sighed in relief. "OK, i'll go get her"

Mew lifted a bit higher into the air as she turned around and started heading for the cafe, but Jigglypuff was walking out as soon as she came close to making a move.

"Jigglypuff!" Mew shouted. "Come on! These people know how to get Pikachu back, they also know where to hide you, if needed"

Jigglypuff jumped at least five feet in the air. "Yay! Road trip!"

She came bouncing over to the jeep and her eyes laied onto Pichu.

"Oh wow, a baby. Can I hold it?" She looked up at Gardevoir.

"Sorry" Gardevoir said. "He dosen't like strangers"

Jigglypuff moved closer. "But he's so cute, I can't resist"

She moved a little bit closer before being pushed back by an invisible barrier. "What the hell was that?"

Gardevoir held Pichu close before replying. "A invisible sheild. It protect's anyone who's in it. If I gain your trust i'll let it down, but until then your not getting close to Infernape, Pichu or me, understand?"

Jigglypuff nodded, before waving a little hello to Pichu. Pichu sneezed in response.

Mew walked around the invisible sheild. "I know someone with a invisible sheild. To be honest I can make one to, but only out of bubbles so it's not as strong as yours" She smiled at Gardevoir.

"Now before we head out, would you mind introducing yourselves to me properly?" Gardevoir said as she sat down on the back of the jeeps trailor.

Jigglypuff spoke up first. "My name is, Jigglypuff. I'm Pikachu's best friend, I'm also good at making people fall asleep with my singing" She smiled.

Mew stepped up. "I'm, Mew. A Once-was-legendary-Pokemon"

Gardevoir's eyes sharpened and she stood up. "Are you still in the council? Do you still work with them?" Gardevoir questioned.

Mew looked down as if ashamed. "No, I betrayed them. Another Once-Was-legendary helped me get out. She was supposed to take me to the dungeons, but instead she told me to run, while she pretended to be unconcious, as if I attacked her. I just hope they haven't found out. I asked her to come with me, but she said there were some things she needed to sort out first"

Gardevoir eased a bit.

"Okay then, Mew, Jigglypuff. My name is Gardevoir. I protect those who need protecting in my mansion. And this little guy.." She held up Pichu. "Is, Pichu"

"Pichu!" Pichu squeaked, at the mention of his name.

Infernape jumped off the trailor and landed beside Gardevoir. "I'm, Infernape. Gardevoir's Fiancee"

"Now that that's settled we better get moving" Gardevoir said. "Mew, Jigglypuff. Climb into the trailor, hold on tight though. if we do get spotted, it will be a rough ride" She said before climbing into the driver's seat.

Infernape got in the passenger's seat and took Pichu from Gardevoir, he held Pichu on his knee and put his seat belt on.

Gardevoir put her head out the window to look at Mew and Jigglypuff. "Are you coming or what?" She said eyeing them.

Mew shrugged. "Guess we better get going" She said before she flew into the trailor, Jigglypuff nervously held out her hand to Mew.

"I can't get up on my own" Jigglypuff said.

Mew held out her hand and pulled Jigglypuff onto the trailor.

"Everyone ready?" Gardevoir said.

"Yeah" Juigglypuff and Mew said at the same time.

"Pichu!" Pichu squeaked.

"Well you were the first one ready, so be proud mate" Infernape said. Bouncing Pichu on his knee as Gardevoir put the Jeep/Truck into gear and drove off leaving dust behind her trail.

Little did they know, someone had been listening in on the entire conversation.


	3. Who Am I?

Authors Notes:

Two chaps in one day. Wow I must be really bored :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PKMN. I only own Regrets In time and Regrets For The Future story line and plots. I also own the gijinka ideas and designs.

* * *

><p>Regrets for the future.<p>

Part 3.

_Pikachu_

_The sounds that occured when you travel in time, seem like a horror movie without pictures. There are screams and cries heard from every direction. And the only thing you can see is a pure white that stretches forever. Although you can't see the places or people who owned the sounds of time, you can still picture everything in your mind._

_And although you want to close your eyes, they stay pinned open as if your afraid of making a move, you don't even blink and you feel as if you have forgotten how to breathe, not only that but you feel like you have forgotten who you are. Who am I?_

Everything turned black and a figure fell to a stone cold floor. She screamed in pain as her hand made contact with the stone. She lay there for ages not knowing if it was a good idea to move.

"Why do you just lay there?" A voice sounded, it was emotionless and empty.

She didn't move her body, she didn't even move her blue eyes at the sound of the voice.

"Silence, huh? Well theres plenty of that around here. So I'm going to give you a choice. You either follow me and find out who you are. Or go back to where you came from and live your life as a clueless woman" The voice spoke once more.

The girl looked up very slowly, she diden't realize there was a door infront of her just a few feet away. A figure stood in front of the door, she couldn't see his face or any of him for that matter, the light that spilled into the room from the door gave his identity total cover.

She slowly sat up. Her wrist was aching so much, she never imagined this much pain. Her eyes moved from the figures shadowed face to her wrist. It swollen and purple, she rubbed it gently with her over hand but it only made it worse. She yelped in pain and looked back at the figure in front of the doorway, she haden't realized he had moved closer to her. She stumbled backwards at the sudden sight of him being so close.

"Who..." She began speaking, her voice sounded croaky and hurt. Her uninjured hand went up to her throat and she began rubbing it and coughing, as if she haden't talked for years.

"Who am I?" The figure finished for her, pointing a finger at himself. "Or did you mean to say, who are you?" He asked pointing his finger at her.

She diden't move, she couldn't move. She was to afraid of what could happen.

The figure began walking away towards the door.

"If you want to know who you are, or who I am, you should follow me" And with those words he walked into the bright light that spilled out of the door.

The girl sat there looking into the light for what seemed like forever. Slowly and unsurley she stood up and walked un-steady towards the light. Before she entered the white embrace she turned to look at the spot she had been.

Another figure sat cross-legged where she had been just minutes ago. She stumbled back into the light and the last thing she saw on the figure was a grin and the faint words. "Be ready, Mother..."

* * *

><p>The girl fell through the light for ages, she expected another crash landing, but instead she landed softly.<p>

She looked around and saw long strands of green surronding her, she touched them and they felt smooth against her palms.

"It's called grass if your wondering" A figure said.

The girl's eyes responded to the sound this time, she looked up to see the figure who had stood in front of the door. But this time no shadow lay on his face.

He was tall and well built, he had light green shoulder-length hair, with two strands that went over his face. His eyes were dark and emotionless, his left eye had three long scars over it, but both of his eyes had mascara on. He had a long black leather coat on and long dark green jeans which were frayed at the bottom.

"My name is Celebi" He said looking her right in the eye. "And I know your life better then anyone, even you"

The girl stood up, she walked through the grass slowly and steadily. The plants brushed at her knees and she looked down the entire time, like she was waiting for the grass to attack.

She stopped once the air around her changed, she looked up and a small drop of invisible wet dropped on her nose. She wiped at it with her sleeve and looked up once more. One, two, three drops came down on her before she was soaked to the skin.

She ran over to Celebi, he lifted his arm along with a side of his coat and she ducked under for cover. She held onto him tightly and after a while she looked up at his face.

He was looking straight ahead, not caring about the wet from the sky. He simply blinked a couple of times before moving forward.

The girl moved with him, not wanting to get wet. She stummbled and fell a couple times, but Celebi always caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"We'll stay under there until the rain stops" He said, pointing to a couple of rocks that formed a cave.

She slowly nodded and began walking but before she made a first step Celebi picked her up like a baby and carried her to the rock cave. She settled against his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

Once they were both under the rocks he put her down. She moved around to get more comfortable, by leaning against the back of the rock cave and pulling her legs to her chest. She winced in pain when her wrist brushed the back of the cave.

Celebi sat next to her. He took his coat off and wrapped it around the small figure next to him. Her blue eyes scanned his bare arms. There were loads of scars and bruises, but he diden't seem to care much about it.

"Can I see your wrist?" Celebi said, holding his hand out to her.

She hesitated at first before placing her injured wrist into his palms. He bent over to look at it, scanning it with complete care. His head was so close to hers, she couldn't help but breathe in his scent.

Celebi pressed slightly onto her wrist and a warm green glow appeared around her arm. She flinched at first but the pain was soon gone and the warm feeling of hands were replaced.

"There" Celebi said. "All better. It seems time travel dosen't work well with you, you don't even know who you are anymore" He brushed the girls hair away from her eyes and put it behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you, Pikachu" He said gently before he pulled her into an embrace.


	4. We Got It?

Authors Notes.

Disclaimer: Me No Own!

Long chappy! :3

* * *

><p>Regrets For The Future Part 4.<p>

_Legendary Castle._

Suicune tapped his fingers gently on the oak table he was seated at. His other hand was holding his head up as he tapped impatiently, his crimson eyes kept darting from the figure seated at the opposite end of the table to the huge oak doors behind the figure's chair.

Eventually he sighed and said. "You're telling me that you were watching Celebi in secret?"

The figure nodded. He had yellow glasses on and blonde hair that stuck up around the fringe and at the courners of his neck. He had a red and and purple waist coat on and a blue and yellow striped jumper underneath, with worn out blue jeans and piercing yellow eyes.

"Me _and _my siblings" The figure said, his voice sounded like any average teenaged guy's.

Suicune sighed and stopped tapping his fingers, he leaned in closer to the figure before saying. "Why diden't you tell us sooner, Uxie?"

The figure, Uxie, lent back in his chair and said simply. "Celebi kept on vanishing. Almost as if he knew we were watching him"

Suicune sighed once more. "I suppose it dosen't matter much now anyway" He stood from his chair and began walking to the oak doors. "We caught him now"

Uxie nodded but diden't look at Suicune as he left. Once the door closed Uxie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed a long, miserable sigh before placing his glasses back on his head.

He stood up and walked over to Suicune's chair, he looked over his shoulder at the doors, expecting them to open but nothing happened. He gave a sigh of relief and tapped his temple and a voice sounded around him.

_"Is Suicune gone?"_

It was a male voice.

"Yeah he's gone, don't know how long for though" Uxie shook his head. "Why couldn't you have done this, Azelf? You're the one who isn't scared of anything!"

"_Oh please, like they would let me go in without you or Mesprit"_ Azelf said, his voice travelled through the room.

"Speaking of, where is Mesprit?" Uxie said leaning against the chair and standing crossed armed, looking at the ceiling.

"_She's standing guard outside. She hid behind the pillers in the hall so Suicune diden't see her when he came out, the guy never looks left or right"_

Uxie snickered remembering when him, Azelf and Mesprit were younger and they did rude signs at Suicune when he walked past them. Suicune never seemed to see, well if he did he never seemed to mind it.

"_You're totally safe. I have my eye on you and Mesprit, so hurry up!"_

Uxie nodded and stood straight, he walked over to a couple of oak drawers and scanned each one individually. He reached out for the first draw and began going through the contents, mumbling whatever he saw.

He sighed with no luck and moved to the next, once again nothing, he began reaching for the next draw but Azelf stopped him.

_"Oh crap. Uxie hurry! Giratina is heading towards the room!"_

Uxie looked up at the ceiling. "Tell Mesprit to buy us some time, she's a girl, she'd good at it"

_"Okay" _Azelf replied.

* * *

><p>Mesprit stood nervously outside the meeting room's doors. She kept bitting her lip, and glanced in every direction whenever a sound was made from the castle.<p>

She froze when she heard footsteps.

The air around her changed and she eased when Azelf spoke to her.

_"Hey Messy. Uxie isn't finished yet, so could you keep Giratina occupied?"_

"Me? How? What do I occupy him with?" She replied keeping her voice a whisper.

There was a silence before Azelf replied, sounding like he was going to burst into laughter he said. "Keep him occupied with you"

The air changed back to it's normal feeling and Mesprit knew Azelf was gone. Her face went red and she knew she must be blushing. She quickly waved her hands around her face as if it was a hot day.

The footsteps got louder.

She held her breathe when a figure approached.

He was looking at the floor and nearly ran into her.

Giratina looked up to met her yellow gaze with his crimson stare.

"Oh, hey, Mesprit. What are you..." He trailed off when he looked behind her at the two oak doors. It was slightly open.

Mesprit stepped in his way of vision. He tried to look on in the oppisite side but she stepped in his way again. Frowning, Giratina stepped forward. Mesprit auotomatically stepped forward aswell and before she knew it they were very, very close.

Mesprit gulped in fear, not quite knowing what to do next.

Giratina stepped back and looked her up and down. Mesprit was wearing her usual emo get-up. Her pink hair was tied into two ponytails, she had eyeliner and mascara over her eyes, she had her bottom lip pierced on both sides. She wore a short red tank top that said "Love Me!" She had a slighlty longer black top undrneath, her belly-botton showed and she also had that pierced. She had a jean skirt on with gems that formed a star and multi-colored tights on, and colorful trainers.

She felt uneasy and folded her arms, her wrists were covered in braclets, she also had purple fingerless gloves on.

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally managed to say.

Giratina looked back up to her face and simply shrugged.

Mesprit glared at him and looked him up and down.

Giratina was tall, really tall and well-built. His hair was long and black, his fringe was blonde and stuck up everywhere. He had a tight red shirt on with a long black leather coat over it. He had grey leather trousers on and high boots.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Copy-cat" He said.

Mesprit blushed before staring at his face once more.

There was a bang in the other room.

Mesprit felt like her blood had drained from her, she must have looked like it to because Giratina was looking at her like she was a ghost.

"Uh...I...Ummm.." Mesprit was thumbling with her words and when she couldn't think of anything to say, she pretended to faint.

She was always good at pretending this kind of stuff, she did it a lot when she was younger when no one paid any attention to her.

Giratina caught her right before she could hit the stone floor.

"Mesprit are you okay?" Giratina shook her gently but nothing happened, she diden't even make a sound.

Giratina looked at the door and then the hall. He cursed under his breathe and carried Mesprit back to her room.

* * *

><p>Uxie expected the doors to open and he would be taken to the dungeons. He held his eyes tight shut for what was to come.<p>

But nothing happened.

_"Oh, Dude. Check this out. Mesprit faked passing out and Giratina is taken her back to her room"_ Azelf said before laughing his head off.

Uxie opened his eyes and bent over to pick up the draw that had fallen out along with all the papers. He stopped and looked at the ceiling before saying. "Azelf you're in our room! Giratina will see you!"

Azelf's laughter stopped.

_"Oh great. Uhh, sorry Bro, your on you're own now"_

And then the air changed.

Uxie quickly picked up the draw and went through the papers, he jumped in the air in succes before shutting his mouth and placing the draw in it's place.

Before he totally left the room he looked back. It looked like it had before.

Except there was a page missing.

* * *

><p>Azelf picked up the crystal ball he was watching Mesprit and Uxie with. He ran into his room and shoved the ball under his pillow.<p>

He then jumped back into the previous room he had been in and ran in circles looking for something to do. He looked at the flat T.V. screen and flipped it on before jumping on a load of bean-bags and he flipped through the channels.

There was a knock at the door.

He sat up really fast and walked to the door. He opened it and Giratina was standing there holding Mesprit in his arms.

Azelf blinked at him then looked at Mesprit then back at Giratina.

"Dude, what did you do to my sister?" Azelf said, he sounded relaxed.

Giratina blinked at him.

"I diden't do anything with her! She fainted, so I decided to bring her to her room!" Giratina said.

He held out Mesprit to Azelf. Azelf looked up at Giratina and said. "Dude, she may be younger then me but she's taller then me, no way am I going to hold her"

Giratina rolled his eyes and shoved Mesprit towards him, so Azelf had no choice but to hold her.

Giratina closed the door behind him.

After the footsteps disappeared down the hall, Mesprit opened her eyes.

"Put me down, idiot. You smell like feet!" Mesprit yelled.

"Gladly" Azelf said, before dropping his sister on the floor and walking back over to the bean-bags.

Mesprit stood up and walked over angrily to stand in his way of sight.

"Sis! Move! I can't see the T.V.!" Azelf said.

Mesprit looked at him before saying. "You haven't changed since last month!"

Azelf wore a blue shirt that was ripped at the neck and sleeves. He had black ripped trousers on and purple boots. He also had a Tribal tattoo and blue braclets on his left arm. His blue hair stuck up all over the place.

"And?" He said.

Mesprit sighed as she walked away to her room.

* * *

><p>Uxie came running down the hall. He had folded the paper so it could fit into his jean pocket.<p>

He almost ran into Giratina on his way.

But he ran right past him, not even saying "sorry" or "hi".

He carried on going until he reached his room. He opened the door to see Azelf sitting on bean-bags watching the T.V. not even blinking.

The room was circle shaped. If you walked in and stood in the door way you would be able to see three doors all in a line with stairs leading up to each one on the oppisite side of the room. On your right you could see a whole bunch of bean-bags all pointing at the T.V. screen. On your left you could see a walk in kitchen. Not much, but it's good enough for the trio.

"Hey, dude" Azelf said raising his hand over his head as a sign of hello, he diden't bother looking away from the screen.

Uxie gave out a long sigh, just like coming back from work after a long day, and sat on the bean-bags with Azelf to watch the T.V.

Mesprit came out of the door closest to the kitchen. She was wearing a long baggy T-shirt with a pink skull, and long pink and white socks. She ran over to the other two and jumped onto the bean-bags that were empty in between Uxie and Azelf.

There was a long silence before Uxie said. "Oh, yeah. I got it by the way"

Azelf actually looked away from the T.V. and stared at Uxie.

Mesprit turned closer to Uxie and lent her head on his shoulder to see the peice of paper he held.

"So we really have it?" She said into her brothers ear.

Azelf moved closer to his sister to look at the paper to.

"Yep, better believe it sis, our bro got it" Azelf said grinning.

"Thats right" Uxie said. "Now we can read Celebi's notes on the future"...


	5. Home?

Author's Notes.

Hello everyone!

Sorry for a late update. What can I say there were presents waiting to be opened!

Disclaimer: I only own Regrets In Time/Regrets For The Future stroy and plot line. I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the gijinka ideas and personallities.

* * *

><p>Regrets for the future.<p>

Part 5.

_Gardevoir_

The car journey was pretty quick at the speed Gardevoir was going. Quick _and_ bumpy.

The sky was a faint colour of orange and ghostly looking clouds moved slowly in the sky, the sun was setting peacefully and even though Gardevoir was going very fast, it all seemed peaceful.

"We're almost there!" Gardevoir called from the driver's seat.

"Pichu" Pichu said, putting his say in.

Mew shifted her body to a different angle, it was uncomfortable sitting in the trailer part of the truck-jeep with no seat belt. Jigglypuff on the other hand made it look like it was a daily thing to do, she was even humming to herself.

The car finally came to a stop, Gardevoir jumped out and took Pichu from Infernape's embrace and walked over to the back of the trailer and stood there waiting for Jigglypuff and Mew to jump out.

Mew flew off and landed on the ground looking around curiously. She stopped in total confusion.

"Where exactly are we?" Mew said crossing her arms.

Gardevoir walked up beside her and watched Mew scan the area. The area that they had stopped was...Bare. There was no trees or grass, just mud that looked like it had dried up from the sun.

"This is my home" Gardevoir said.

Mew looked back at her looking even more confused, she then waved her arm and said. "This? This is where you live?"

Gardevoir laughed quietly and shook her head. "I thought high beings like you took more care when entering a new area" She smiled slyly and lifted an elegant finger towards the sky.

Pichu held out his hands out towards the sky and clenched his fists and unclenched his fists as if he was trying to grab something. "Pichu!" He squeaked.

"Wow look at that!" Jigglypuff yelled.

Mew looked over to see Jigglypuff wide eyed starring at something in the sky. She still haden't got out of the trailer.

Then Mew finally looked up and her eyes widened also. A mansion was floating lazily on a huge piece of ground in the sky. little floating islands surronded the mansion, Mew couldn't beleive what she was seeing.

"How..?" Mew began, but Gardevoir swayed her hand as if pushing the question away.

"You may be a Legendary, but I also have some tricks up my sleeve. Let's leave it at that" Gardevoir then walked over to Infernape and passed Pichu back to him.

Then she stood in the middle of the deserted area and clapped her hands together as her eyes glowed bright blue, in a flash a blue aura was surronding the truck and it lifted from the ground slightly.

Infernape jumped into the passengers seat and Jigglypuff held onto the side of the trailer for dear life. Gardevoir began to make swaying motions with her hands and the jeep took to the sky towards the mansion.

After a while Gardevoir's eyes went from light blue to crimson red. She wiped her forehead and looked at Mew.

"I will allow you into my home only when you can prove your alliance with me" Gardevoir said very calmly.

Mew nodded and bowed her head to Gardevoir.

"You have my word. I will not betray you or your beliefs from this moment on till I shead my last breathe" Mew said while bowing her head.

Gardevoir nodded. "Very well"

She then lifted to the sky and towards the mansion, Mew followed closly behind her.

* * *

><p>Infernape was waiting for them at the edge of the island. He nodded to Mew and took Gardevoir's arm and walked her across the swaying grass, as they were about to enter through the glass doors someone came to see them.<p>

"Welcome back home you two!" A woman said.

She was tall and very pale, her eyes looked more blood like then Gardevoir's. She had creamy white hair with flicks of ginger spiking out. She wore a white tank top and skin tight white jeans with brown knee-high leather boots.

She hugged Gardevoir and Infernape, then spotted Mew.

"Hi" The woman said, before looking at Gardevoir and asking. "Who's she?"

"Mew meet Ninetails. She's a friend of mine who takes care of the mansion when i'm not here" Gardevoir said.

Ninetails walked up to Mew and looked her up and down. " A Legendary? You must have done something really big and important to let Gardevoir bring you up here"

Mew smiled slightly before saing. "You could say something like that"

Gardevoir and Infernape walked into the mansion leaving Ninetails and Mew to talk.

* * *

><p>Pichu was sitting on a very big sofa with Jigglypuff, she was naming her fav foods and actually boring Pichu.<p>

"Pichu!" Pichu squeaked out.

Jigglypuff looked at him. "I'm not finished"

She then looked up at the door that just swung open and Gardevoir stepped inside with Infernape closly behind her. Gardevoir walked over to Pichu and picked him up from the sofa and carried him through to the next room.

The room was filled with play toys and puzzles which was all inside a very large playpen that took up most of the room. Gardevoir walked slowly towards the edge of the playpen and looked inside. There were loads of once-was-baby-Pokemon tucked away in cozy blankets and sleeping soundly. She slowly stepped inside and found Pichu's bed and put him in and tucked him away for a baby nap.

Infernape went right through to the next room and came back and was about to call something to her but she managed to put her finger to her lips signalling 'be quiet'

Infernape retreated back to the room he had just entered and reappeared with two mugs, he then mouthed "Coffee?" Gardevoir nodded and he dissapeared once more.

She slowly and quietly walked out of the playpen and into the living room where Jigglypuff was sitting looking at everything in sight.

"Do you want anything, Jigglypuff?" gardevoir said.

Jigglypuff shook her head. "No thanks. Well I do want Pikachu back..."

Gardevoir walked back into the babies room and looked at Pichu who was now fast asleep. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. infernape handed her the coffee he had made for her and asked. "So, Where do we start on this...Search-party?"

Gardevoir shrugged. "I'm not sure" She then took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to see how Ralts is doing" Gardevoir spoke up.

She placed her cup on the side she had been leaning on and opened a door at the end of the kitchen which had stairs inside. She walked up them quickly and went through two rooms until she reached her destination.

A man was sitting on a chair reading a book, he looked up to see Gardevoir entering the room.

"I diden't know you were back" He said standing up.

He had messy green hair and crimson eyes, he had a long-sleeved white shirt on and dark frayed jeans, he was bare foot also.

"How's he doing, Gallade?" Gardevoir asked.

"He's better. Welcome home" He walked up to Gardevoir and attempted to kiss her on the cheek but she walked past him as if he was never there before he had the chance.

Infernape came walking through the room and walked past Gallade eyeing him as he passed. Gallade glared at him also and eventually left the room closing the door behind him.

Gardevoir looked inside a cradle that had a little sleeping baby inside. The baby had pink and green hair that covered most of his face and a white blanket wrapped around him. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed.

Infernape walked over to his betrothed and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine" He whispered in her ear.

She lent back into his embrace and said. "While we are searching for Pikachu, I'm going to look for a cure"

"I know, you have said before. Why don't we rest for now? Think about this all in the morning"

Gardevoir turned around and hugged him tightly. "Yeah OK. Let's sleep"

The two went to their bed which happened to be in the room with Ralts.

Gallade had never left the other side of the door he was listening to every word they were saying.


	6. Love belongs where?

Author's Notes

Oh look I updated :P

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me No Own Pokemon (If I did this would be a movie)

* * *

><p>Regrets for the future.<p>

Part 6.

_Pikachu_

The rain had stopped only minutes ago by the time Pikachu awoke. She shifted herself up to lean against the back of the cave after waking up on the floor. After the sleep left her eyes she quickly looked around for Celebi.

Pikachu began to panic and ran outside of the cave. She came to a total stop at the sight before her.

She stood on a cliff covered in grass, but what lay beyond the cliff was chilling to her.

Smoke was rising from broken trees and bodies, there was no grass or any signs of life at the foot of the green cliff. Far in the distance of the reckage a volcano was erupting, sending lava and killing all that lay in it's path.

Pikachu fell to her knees as she watched the world become a monster.

She heard footsteps sound from behind her, but she didn't turn to look at who approached.

"I didn't want you to find out this way" Celebi's voice rang out from behind Pikachu.

"What...Where...How?" Pikachu stumbled over her own words.

Celebi sat down next to her, watching the awful sight beside her, he said "This is only a year into the future. This is what happens when we don't come together as one, but instead be enemies as thousands"

Pikachu gasped "A year?"

"Yes. And this..." Celebi continued, his hand stretched out in front of him and it looked like he was holding an invisible ball and turning it around and around in circles. "...Is three years from the present"

The cliff they were both sitting on was now rock and ash. The land that stretched from the cliff was shattered and broken, the ground looked as though it was made out of blood and bones. The skies were dark and full of smoke, no birds, no plants, no humans, nothing.

The only thing that life was to rely on was a seed Celebi pulled out of his pocket.

He dug a hole with his nails into the cliff and placed the seed inside, then covered it over with dirt.

"Life..." Celebi began. "All begans with one thing and ends with one thing. Darkness cannot live without Light , light cannot live without earth, earth cannot live without life, life cannot live without water, water cannot live without earth, but we cannot live without the world"

"If thats true, where does love belong?" Pikachu asked looking at Celebi.

Celebi looked away from the newly planted seed and faced Pikachu.

"I will teach you where love belongs"

* * *

><p><em>We had all the time in the world. Celebi taught me everything he knew, he sent me forward and backwards in time, he even taught me how to fight and be one with the universe. He taught me many different languages and many sword skills.<em>

_It took a long time, but everything was worth it. Then finally the day came, the day I was to recover my memory._

"Pikachu, the time has come. Are you ready?" Celebi asked.

Pikachu was standing staright on a large tree stump as Celebi circled it. They were both in a lively forest, with many birds and animals making noises and appearing from time to time.

Pikachu no longer acted as a lost child, but a lively warrior. She stood tall and proud, the side of her face was marked in a dark tribal pattern trailing down to her shoulder. Her hair was long and tied into a side plait. She wore armor of many different types and straped around her back was a brilliant glittering sword.

She no longer needed her necklace to contain her power, for she mastered how to control it.

"I am ready" She replied in a strong voice.

"Good" Celebi said and jumped onto the stump, standing in front of her he locked eye contact and the whole world turned around and folded inside and out until finally the surrondings calmed and they were both floating above earth with images of Pikchu's past swirling around them in clips.

Everytime Pikachu glanced over an image, she would remember instantly and the image would fade from around her only to re-appear in her mind.

Finally there were no more images floating around them and Pikachu smiled.

"So, thats how this happened" Pikachu said pointing to her swollen belly.

Celebi smiled. "Yes, eight months pregnant and you finally figure it out"


	7. Safe?

Authors Notes.

Chapter update!

* * *

><p>Regrets For The Future.<p>

Part 7.

_Legendary Castle_

Cresselia had been placed in a very uncomfortable bed, in a small room stuffed with many other uncomfortable beds. Her plan had worked.

She had told Mew to run away while she would create a distraction for Darkrai and the others, and it bought her to the right place.

Most Once-Was-Legendaries question their god, Arceus. As soon as they were transformed into human bodies, Arceus made notes and files on all his treasured creations, those files were kept in the recovery room where Cresselia is now.

Hopefully no-one had realised she was faking her "Unconcious state" she was lucky to get this far.

Once Lugia, head of recovery, had left the room Cresselia jumped to her feet and slowly tip-toed her way across the room to the draws and cabinets placed by the window with the veiw of the ocean that surronded the island.

Unfortunately for her, she was placed in the bed furthest from the files, so the short trip was an uneasy one.

She reached the draws in a matter of minutes and slowly opened a draw, it made a loud 'creak' hopefully no-one heard it.

Once the draw had opened to it's full length, Cresselia flicked through files until she came to the medical files and was about to open them up...But she heard footsteps outside the door.

She shut the draw and ran to her bed, she tried to remember what position she had been laying in, but stopped to listen.

"When will she awake?" A voice spat. Cresselia guessed it be Darkrai.

"Theres no way of telling for sure" Another voice replied, not as rudely.

A moment of silence.

"Call me when she wakes up!" Darkrai spat and with that footsteps began to disappear down the corridor.

Then the door opened and Cresselia instantly shut her eyes tight.

Lugia entered and strolled over to the end of the room, he sat down in a very comfy chair and began reading something. Cresselia opened her eyes just a tiny bit, to see what Lugia was doing.

No way would she be able to get close to the files now...

* * *

><p>Celebi sat with his back against the stone wall, Giratina had been gone for a while and no-one was here keeping an eye on Celebi. He sighed and stood up, slowly he walked over to the prison bars that kept him inside his cell.<p>

He smirked before whispering to himself. "Dear, Arceus. You really think these will hold me inside here?"

And suddenly he disappeared... and reappered outside the cell. He sighed and strolled towards the exit, humming to himself.

* * *

><p>Cresselia was getting VERY bored. Lugia had not moved.<p>

She shifted on her uncomfortable bed and sighed.

"Cresselia, when will you drop the act?" Lugia said aloud.

Cresselia made an annoyed face and sat up crossing her arms.

"If you knew it was an act, why bring me here?" She asked stubbornly.

Lugia turned in his chair and smilled "You had a reason"

Cresselia jumped off the bed and walked over to Lugia and the files.

"My reason was for these..." She opened the draw and pulled out the medical files.

"You'll get into serious trouble!" Lugia hissed.

"No" Cresselia said. "WE'LL get into serious trouble"

Lugia raised a silver eyebrow.

"Come on, Lugia, don't tell me you have never wanted to see whats in these files!"

Lugia sighed "Just a quick look"

Cresselia grinned and opened the file but someone stopped her.

"What are you doing!"

Lugia and Cresselia spun round to see... Mewtwo standing in the doorway. Giving them a very angry face.

Lugia stood. "I can explain everything"

He began to walk towards Mewtwo.

"Stay back!" Mewtwo called out, he then snapped his gaze to Cresselia and in an instant flew towards her.

"What do you think your doing?" He growled.

Before Cresselia could think she spat in his face. Lugia gulped.

Mewtwo's face burned with anger, he then reached out to grab her throat... But then

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder to see Celebi leaning in the doorway with a very savage Darkrai by his side.

Mewtwo laughed and stood to face them both. "What, may I ask, is your heroic plan?"

"Come here and find out!" Darkrai spat.

At once he charged a shadow ball and threw it at Mewtwo's head.

Mewtwo reacted quick enough and dodged the attack. Luckily for Creselia she ducked before Darkrai had charged the attack.

Mewtwo snapped his fingers and the windows burst as many tiny floating people came rushing inside the small room.

"Unown..." Lugia whispered.

"Cresselia run. Go with Celebi! He'll take you somewhere safe!" Darkrai yelled.

Cresselia jumped to her feet and ran towards Celebi, he pushed her out of the room and urged her to run down the hall.

Darkrai grabbed Celebi's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Take care of my Sister, and don't touch her"

Celebi nodded before disappearing down the hall.

Once he caught up to Cresselia, he grabbed her hand and they vanished in a light green flash.

* * *

><p>Before Cresselia knew what happened, cold rain was pouring over her and Celebi.<p>

"Where are we?" Cresselia shouted over the loud rain.

"My friends live in this forest, keep walking straight. You'll see a hut, tell them I sent you, they'll take care of you" Celebi said.

"Wait! Me alone! Where are you going?" She turned around but he was already gone.

"I hate it when he does that" And with that she ran forwards.


	8. New Journey?

Author's Notes.

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't been doing this, tough year, but now I'm back again.

I hope people are still reading this, haha.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Pokemon/Nintendo owns, I only own character designs, personality's and story lines.

* * *

><p>Regrets for the Future<p>

Part 8

_Gardevoir_

Gardevoir had quietly left Infernape sleeping in their bedroom late in the night, she had crept into Ralts' room and sat in a big uncomfortable chair by his bedside. Quietly humming an old lullaby she had always sang to her children. By now it was late dawn, and Gardevoir had dozed off and was snoring softly since early hours. She was having a very strange dream.

She was standing on the edge of a very high cliff, only death could follow when falling down. She bent forward to peer over the edge, and lava was crashing into the cliff, just as the sea would do. The air was full of smoke and the sky was a dull orange. No birds, just ash from smoke. She took a step back, startled by the sight. And there was a '_crunch_' beneath her shoe, she had stepped on a small plant, probably the only life in this world, but now it was just as dead as the rest. She picked it up curiously, but as soon as her fingers touched the leaves, it burst into ash and flowed in the distance over the cliff. Gardevoir walked over to the edge to try and grab it, but it was far from her reach by the time it left the cliff. And then a voice came from behind her.

"You won't win"

And before she could turn around and face the owner of the voice, she felt a push in her back and she was quickly falling to the sea of lava, as the red liquid came closer in her veiw, she grew hotter and hotter, soon dehydrated, gasping for clean air.

She had no time to scream, as her face was inches from her demise, she awoke.

Gardevoir snapped open her eyes, she felt sweaty and hot, her hand was clutching her chest tightly, when she finally took full note of what was happening, she realised that Ralts was crying.

She didn't hesitate to pick him up out of the bed and rock him back and forth in her arms while humming the same tune she had before.

Gallade came rushing in the room in moments, very quickly.

"Is he, OK?" Gallade asked coming closer.

"Yes, he's fine" Gardevoir said, turning away from him and walking to the window in the room.

"You can't hide him from me like this, Gardevoir" He snapped.

"I'm not hiding him fro-" Gardevoir started calmly but Gallade inturrupted.

"He's my son, too! You never let me hold him! Are you afraid I'll drop him?" He snapped. "What happened to us? Our relationship with our children?"

"What happened was, YOU ran off with another woman! What's her name? Sneasel?" Gardevoir snapped back. "Kirlia was old enough to remember what you did, she avoids you now. And Ralts was too young to remember. I never want him to know you're his father!"

Gallade opened his mouth to say something, but instead stormed out, leaving Ralts crying even louder then he had before he came in the room.

* * *

><p>When Gardevoir finally came downstairs, Jigglypuff was making a lot of noise in the kitchen, Gardevoir rushed towards the noise and almost slipped on the clean marble floor.<p>

She looked around and saw Jigglypuff frying and sizzling things in the frying pan, Ninetales was cooly reading a book while sitting on the kitchen cabinets.

"You certainly made yourself at home, Jigglypuff" Gardevoir said, as she dumped herself down on a chair.

"That's what you said isn't it?" Jigglypuff said, laughing.

Ninetales looked up from her book and stared at Gardevoir, "Did you have a good night or a bad night?"

"Stressful, more like" Gardevoir mumbled.

"Infernape's snoring?" Ninetales guessed.

Gardevoir smirked, but said nothing.

Pichu casually crawled in and lifted his arms up at Gardevoir when he reached her chair, "Pichu" He said.

Gardevoir lifted him up into her arms and sat him on her lap. He started banging his fist on the table, demanding food.

Gardevoir stood up and carried Pichu to the fridge and got a bottle of milk, and fed it to him. She then placed him on the floor and he crawled away with the bottle in his hands, satisfied.

Gardevoir sat back down and waited for Jigglypuff's cooking to arrive to the table.

Jigglypuff turned off the stove and placed a very big bowl of fried food: Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, burgers, beans, mushrooms, tamatoes, chips, mash, waffles, and Hash browns.

Gardevoir and Ninetales stared unbelieveably at the size of her breakfast.

Jigglyouff looked up at them, "The stove is free if anyone wants to use it"

Gardevoir sighed and made herself coffee instead.

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, Infernape, Gardevoir, Jigglypuff and Mew, were getting ready to head off, to search for Pikachu and anything related that may help.<p>

"PICHU!" Pichu cried from the downstairs window, he didn't want Gardevoir to leave him. He wanted to go with her.

"Have we got everything we need?" Pichu heard Gardevoir ask.

"There's one more bag in the living room" Infernape replied.

Pichu looked around and saw the bag, he crawled up to it and had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Gardevoir asked everyone.<p>

"Ready!" They all replied back.

And with that Gardevoir used her powers to bring the jeep to the ground, off the castle once again.

Ninetales was there waving goodbye, Gallade was no where to be seen, but Gardevoir didn't seem to care.

"Where first?" Infernape asked, opening up a map.

"The mountains" Gardevoir replied, "There's someone I want to talk with"

And with those words, Gardevoir increased the speed of the car and headed for the mountains which lay in the far distance.


	9. Just in Time?

Author's Notes.

Disclaimer:I don't not own anything. Except the story plot, personalities and areas.

Everything else belongs to Pokémon/NINTENDO.

* * *

><p>Regrets For The Future.<p>

Part 9.

_Pikachu_

Celebi and Pikachu had been soaring through a time wormhole for a while now. (This wormhole is how Celebi travels through time)

Pikachu sighed, it seemed that this time travelling took a lot longer than any other time they had travelled together before.

"Where and when are we going, exactly?" Pikachu finally asked.

Celebi was holding her hand as they soared. He held it tighter for a moment and then softened once more. Pikachu knew he was telling her to be quiet, time travelling involved a lot of thinking and it made him tired.

Pikachu rolled her eyes all the same and looked around. There was nothing she could focus on for too long; everything was zooming past. But she caught glimpses of faces and places, they were all blurred though, and Pikachu couldn't identify any of it.

Finally they stopped, but they hadn't jumped out of the wormhole, they just stopped in mid-air. Pikachu saw that Celebi was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu whispered as she slowly reached for her sword.

"Someone has joined the wormhole" Celebi whispered back. His eyes darted from all directions.

"But.. Who-" Pikachu attempted to question, but was cut short when she received a blow to her side.

Celebi held her hand tighter then ever. He swung her around behind him to face what had struck Pikachu. He didn't let go.

"Hello, Celebi" The figure said, slyly.

Celebi's face tightened, he replied back; "Hello again, Dialga"

Pikachu peered over Celebi's shoulder and looked at Dialga. 'He's from the future' Pikachu thought.

He was heavily built with all kinds of weapons attached to his clothing, his face was full of dark purpose.

"Just let us by.." Celebi said calmly, slowly floating backwards. "No one did anything"

Dialga's eyes flared with anger and rage, "No one did anything?!" He yelled. "You're just talking crap now! What about that!" Dialga pointed his weapon at Pikachu's stomach.

"That! That, killed my brother!" Dialga yelled furiously. "And if I return the favour now," He raised his sword with both hands, "Palkia won't die"

Dialga rushed towards Celebi and Pikachu, he took a swing at them with his sword. But Celebi dodged it with quick attack.

Dialga grew angrier and used hyper beam, it channelled down his mind and through his sword, Celebi managed to miss it by inches.

Pikachu began to feel sick every time Celebi used quick attack. She shook it off and used Thunder on Dialga, he didn't see it coming and he was paralysed for a moment.

Celebi took the chance and flew away, holding Pikachu's hand even tighter as he zoomed through the wormhole. They didn't get very far.

Dialga came rushing up to them from behind, he used double team and circled Pikachu and Celebi. They had to stop again and face the Dialga's.

"Which one is he?" Pikachu cried. She used Thunder shock on most of them, but it didn't help.

Celebi tried his hardest to figure out which was real and which was fake. He sent razor leaf through the air at them, but they kept coming.

Then finally the real Dialga took Pikachu away from Celebi. Celebi tried to hold on to her hand, but it was no use.

Dialga carried her away, while the fake Dialga's attacked Celebi. Pikachu cried out for Celebi, but soon he was out of sight.

Dialga laughed wickedly and took her by the throat, "This is for my brother" He said holding her high in the air.

"And this.." Pikachu coughed and wheezed. "Is for... Celebi!"

She kicked Dialga in the face and he released his grip on her throat. He growled and took a swing at her. Pikachu was quick enough to reach for her sword and they collided.

They had a hard duel through the wormhole. Finally both swords clashed once more and the two fighters put their weight down into their swords. But Dialga won.

He threw Pikachu back and she went flying through the wormhole and out one side.

Dialga's eyes widened. "Damn it!"

Now he wouldn't be able to find her in time. But he smirked slyly, because... Celebi will have just as much trouble locating her.

* * *

><p>Pikachu fell from the sky, she crashed into trees before hitting the ground hard.<p>

She groaned and rolled over to face the sky, it was raining hard and her clothes were wet within moments.

Pikachu sat up and looked around, she recognised the forest. She stood up and began walking. She cursed when she realised she had lost her sword in the time Wormhole.

Finally after what seemed like hours from walking, Pikachu came to an opening in the forest and a small hut resided in the middle. Just as she had remembered it.

She walked up to the hut's door, she hesitated for a moment before knocking.

No one answered.

Pikachu knocked again, louder this time. And finally the door opened and Jolteon was on the other side.

"Did you forget something or.." He started but shut up when he noticed the tattoo and her swollen stomach.

He let out a long whistle. And then cleared his throat.

"What timeline are you from?" He asked, almost completely casually.

"About.. eight months from this timeline" Pikachu replied sighing.

"So that means..." Jolteon's eyes widened. "I'm burning that mattress" He shock his head as he walked away.

Pikachu followed him inside and shut the door behind her.

"So how long ago did I visit?" Pikachu asked as she walked down the hall after him.

"Actually you just left with Mew" Jolteon replied. "Well... The younger version of you just left with Mew"

Pikachu didn't say anything else. She walked into the living room and it hadn't changed at all.

Eevee was sitting down on the large armchair, he looked up at Pikachu with so much happiness, he jumped off the chair and ran over to her, yelling; "Peachaku! Peachaku!"

He hugged her leg tightly and said in a whisper, "You kept youw pwomise"

Suddenly Vaporeon appeared from the kitchen, he was still wearing his apron. And he had a pan in his hand with something sizzling in it. He looked at Pikachu and the pan in his hand.

"How long have I been cooking on that stove?" He asked outloud.

Pikachu laughed. Vaporeon smiled and then reality hit him as he saw her stomach.

"Oh dear... When-" Vaporeon began but Jolteon cut in.

"You don't want to know"

"We're burning that mattress" Vaporeon said quickly. As he turned away and walked back into the kitchen.

"Welcome back" Jolteon said patting Pikachu on the back.

"Good to be back... I think" Pikachu said slowly.


End file.
